Red and Black Valentine
by StormFarron185
Summary: Valentines Day is fast approaching for the people of Mitakihara. Students across the school are getting excited for it. Well all but Homura Akemi that is. What she doesn't know is that someone close to her has something in store for her on Valentines Day.


**Authors Note: Well if no one else is going to make KyoHomu Valentines Day story then I guess I'll do it. This pairing is way too underrated. :(**

Valentines day was one week away, and everyone in Mitakihara Middle School was getting excited about it. Walk almost anywhere in the school and one would hear people talking about it. The gossip spread around the school like wildfire about who would be spending Valentines Day with who.

Well, everyone but one student was getting excited. Homura Akemi still remained cold and indifferent to the constant gossip among most of her classmates. She didn't care for Valentines Day and believed it to be waste of time.

On the positive side of things, since the humans of Mitakihara were happier at this time of the year, that meant less Wraiths to deal with. While some would consider that to be a problem, the Mitakihara trio had more than enough spare Grief Stones so the decrease in Wraiths wouldn't be an issue for them.

_That's one good thing about Valentines Day at least._ Homura thought to herself as attempted to concentrate on her schoolwork.

* * *

><p><em>Night<em>

A spear pierced the head of a Wraith as Mami Tomoe blasted away at Wraiths that continued to close in on the blonde and redhead. The last of the white-cloaked figures soon died at the hands of the two Mahou Shoujo.

Mami could tell that something was wrong with the spear wielding Mahou Shoujo. She saw it in her fighting style. It was less precise and not as aggressive. Kyoko also had more than one close call with a Wraith attack that night.

"Something on your mind Kyoko-chan? You seem distracted today." Mami asked as the last of the Wraiths dissipated.

"What? Nothing's wrong." Kyoko didn't look at the blonde as she answered.

Mami raised an eyebrow. The two knew each other long enough to know when the other was lying. Something was clearly on Kyoko's mind. Luckily, Mami didn't have to wait very long to find out what was up with Kyoko.

As the blonde and redhead picked up the Grief Stones and headed back to meet up with Homura. The dark haired girl waiting for them at the top of a skyscraper to evenly split the small stones that drained corruption.

Homura was more tired than usual. She had been bombarded with questions from her classmates about if she had someone to give chocolates to on Valentines Day. She continued to respond with a simple 'no' until the gossiping girls finally stopped. She swore she also heard Kyoko laughing behind her back in class as Homura attempted to get girls to quit asking her questions every two seconds.

Thinking about the redhead, Homura noticed that Kyoko had become less talkative as of late. There were times where she would catch the redhead blanking out like she was deep in thought.

This was a little worrying to the dark haired girl. If Kyoko wasn't concentrating during a fight, then a battle could end badly for her. Homura hoped that crimson haired girl could resolve whatever was distracting her soon.

* * *

><p>Kyoko and Mami finally made it to the top. The air of the night was starting to warm up as there were no longer any Wraiths in the city. The three silently cleansed the soul gems. Afterwards, Homura's angel wings sprouted from her back and flew off without a word. She wanted to sleep after such a long day.<p>

Mami glanced at Kyoko and saw an odd look on her face as she watched Homura fly off. The blonde was starting to suspect it had something to do with the stoic girl. Still, she needed to make sure.

Mami placed her hand on the redhead's shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Kyoko-chan, if something is bothering you, then you need to tell us."

"There's nothing wrong." Kyoko scoffed. "Come on, let's get some sleep." The redhead began walk away, not wanting to continue the current conversation.

"Did Homura-chan do something?"

The question caused Kyoko stop where she was. "No. She didn't do anything."

Mami thought she sounded almost gloomy when Kyoko responded. The redhead walked off. It was clear to Mami that she wouldn't be getting any answers out of her tonight.

* * *

><p><em>A Few Days Later<em>

The closer Valentines Day got, the more noisy and rumour filled Mitakihara Middle School got. It was hard for basically anyone to concentrate during class with the constant chatter. Homura was close to getting migraines from the girls in class.

Kyoko still remained lost in thought, mostly unaffected by the noise. That is until a few sheets of paper entered her vision from the corner of her eye. Homura was passing on a copy of her notes to the redhead.

On Kyoko's first few days of school, she pestered Homura to let the redhead copy her notes in class. It wasn't long before Homura just started making a second copy before Kyoko could even ask since the redhead was far too lazy to write her own.

Kyoko took the sheets without making eye contact with the violet eyed girl.

"So what's wrong with you?" Homura asked curiously.

"Nothing, alright. I'm fine."

"Something is clearly wrong with you. Your lying skills are worse than ever."

_Well shit._

"Umm, look its nothing important."

Homura sighed. "If you're not going to tell me, then that's fine, but you better not be distracted when we hunt."

Kyoko smirked at that. "Don't worry, I can still demolish the Wraiths."

Homura turned her head back to the front of the class as Kyoko quietly sighed in relief. As she did so, the redhead overheard two nearby girls talking to themselves.

"So how did it go?"

"Not good, I burned the chocolate again."

"Gezz, well I guess you could always buy some chocolate from a store. I'm sure he wouldn't know the difference."

"No! It doesn't mean anything unless I make it myself."

"But you're useless at cooking. Look, I'll come over and help you out. Otherwise you'll never get it done by Valentines Day."

Kyoko mentally blocked out the rest of the conversation as she stared down at the sheets of notes that Homura had given her.

Mami and Kyoko ate their lunch on the rooftop of one of the school buildings. One of the few places in school that remained quiet.

"Uh hey Mami-san..." Kyoko asked as she gulped down a piece of a sandwich. The crimson haired girl fidgeted while on the bench. "...you know how to make chocolate, right?"

"Of course I do, why?"

"Do you think you could...well, teach me how to make some."

Mami stared wide eyed at Kyoko as the redhead's face became the same color as her hair. Kyoko looked away in embarrassment while her hands played with parts of her uniform.

_Does she actually..._

Mami cleared her throat. "Kyoko-chan, is there a particular reason for this?"

The blonde could practically feel the heat emanating from Kyoko's face as she struggled to answer. This was a side of the redhead Mami rarely ever saw. She was going to relish every moment of it. Every fiber in her body told her to take a picture of Kyoko's flustered face but her common sense restrained the blonde from doing so.

"SoIcangiveittoHomura." Kyoko eventually said as her face turned even more scarlet.

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, but I couldn't quite get that." It took all of Mami's will power to not burst out laughing. This was so unlike Kyoko's usual attitude. It was almost getting too much for the blonde.

"So I can give it to Homura!"

Kyoko slapped a hand over her mouth at the realisation that she just yelled that out for anyone to hear.

Mami couldn't hold it in anymore and released the laughter from her lungs. Kyoko's blush deepened as the blonde started clutching at her sides.

"Laugh it up will ya?" Kyoko snarled.

"I'm...I'm sorry Kyoko-chan." Mami steadily regained her composure. "I just didn't expect this from you, that's all."

"So are you going to help me?"

"Of course. That's what friends are for, right?"

Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief as Mami laughter finally subsided.

"Though I do need to ask Kyoko-chan, why Homura-chan out of all people."

The crimson haired girl let a small laugh escape her. When the Kyoko and Homura first met, they weren't exactly on the friendliest of terms. Kyoko remembered the time when she started to develop feelings toward the dark haired girl.

_Flashback_

_Kyoko had one of Homura's arms draped over her shoulder as Kyoko used her arm to help keep Homura upright as she tried to get themselves to Mami's place. Blood dripped from various places in Homura's body as she struggled to keep herself upright in her Mahou Shoujo outfit._

_"You didn't have to do that. I could've taken them myself." Kyoko mumbled as she tried to resist a strange feeling in her chest._

_"Spur of the moment. Think nothing of it." Homura tried to hold back the urge to cough up even more blood from her mouth._

_"Idiot. Keep acting like that and you're going to end up dead."_

_"Maybe you should follow your own advice." Homura mumbled with a hint of bitterness._

_"What?"_

_Homura shook her head. "Nothing." She pushed herself off the redhead. "I can stand on my own." The violet eyed girl managed to take a few steps before the strength in her legs gave out. Kyoko caught Homura before she collapsed completely._

_"Like you hell you can."_

_"Sorry." Homura grimaced._

_Homura's weak footsteps slowed Kyoko down as the crimson haired girl continued to help Homura walk, but the redhead found that she actually didn't mind this at all._

_"Here I thought you were just a stone cold bitch. Now I see that your just a stubborn idiot."_

_"I can't exactly argue against that."_

_"Well...thanks anyway." The crimson haired girl felt a blush creep up to her cheeks as she said that._

_No more words were needed as the two stumbled their way to Mami's place._

_End Flashback_

"I don't know, I just feel like I can be myself around her. I mean, no offence Mami-san, but you kinda like to restrict my fun."

"Hey! I'm trying to make you a half decent person." Mami smirked as she playfully shoved Kyoko by her shoulder.

Kyoko started scratching the back of her head. "I guess I'm just like one of those love struck idiots huh?" Kyoko began chuckling to herself at the thought.

"Is there something wrong with that? I think its so cute that my little Kyoko-chan is finally growing up."

"I'm not your kid!"

Mami knew that admitting to something like this wasn't easy for Kyoko to say, but she couldn't help but tease the redhead just a bit more. "I must say, out of all the people to pick, it had to be Homura-chan. You have strange tastes."

Kyoko laughed at that. "I'm sure we're all strange in some way."

Mami's tone of voice immediately changed into a more motherly kind. "You know this won't be easy."

"Yeah, she's probably going to reject me straight out. Still...I have to say something."

"Don't think like that. You never know what she'll say." Mami placed a reassuring hand on Kyoko's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure things will turn out fine."

* * *

><p><em>Valentines Day<em>

Smoke filled the entire kitchen of Mami's house for hours on end. After a few dozen attempts Kyoko was eventually able make a decent batch of chocolates.

Mami tried to wave the smoke away from her face. "Well, it took you a few days, but I knew you would get it."

"Heh, sorry for burning down half of your kitchen by the way."

"I'm not even sure how you even accomplished that, but no worries."

Kyoko sighed as she removed the apron she was wearing. She started placing the chocolates in a small red box. Nothing outlandish or anything.

Mami and Kyoko had skipped school that day. So the next time they would meet Homura would be at night.

"So how am I even going to give this her anyway?" Kyoko asked. "She isn't exactly one for social gatherings."

"Then just give it to her tonight. Give me a moment."

Mami pulled out her amber colored cellphone and called Homura. It ringed a few times before the raven haired girl picked up.

"Tomoe-san?"

"Hi Homura-chan. You okay to talk?"

"I answered didn't I? Do you know where Sakura-san is? She's absent today."

"It's okay. She here with me right now."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Just helping me with something. Listen, something important has come up, so you two have to deal with the Wraiths tonight."

The line was quiet for a few moments. It seemed that Homura was contemplating what Mami had just said.

"Very well."

The two hung up.

"See, now you two have to night to yourselves."

Kyoko nodded while her stomach twisted and turned on the inside. "Thanks Mami-san."

"No problem. Just say what need to, and whatever happens just happens. So go for it."

* * *

><p><em>Night<em>

Homura sat on the edge of a skyscraper as her violet orbs stared at the lights of Mitakihara. Valentines Day had been a gruelling day for her. She was most definitely grateful for the decrease in Wraiths for the time being. It wasn't long before she heard Kyoko's footsteps getting closer towards herself. Homura tilted her head back and made contact with Kyoko's blood red eyes. The redhead took in a deep breath before speaking.

"Can we talk for minute? I have to get something off my chest."

Homura nodded in acknowledgement as Kyoko sat down beside the raven haired girl. Kyoko gulped and reached into her green jacket and pulled out red box with a yellow ribbon holding the lid on.

It took a few seconds for Homura's mind to register what Kyoko was holding.

"Is that..."

"Look just, take it okay." Kyoko didn't want to make eye contact with Homura at this point. She was afraid of what she'll see in those purple eyes. "You probably think this is the stupidest thing ever, but I just want to give this to you."

A few moments of silence passed between them before Homura took the box from Kyoko's hands. Her violet eyes stared down at the little red box before turning up the face the night sky.

The redhead saw this action from the edge of her eye. Kyoko noticed that Homura would sometimes watch the sky with a depressed and yet, almost happy look on her face. When Kyoko once asked about whether or not Homura believed in God after catching her staring up at the sky, all she got a small smirk from the normally stoic girl.

Kyoko didn't know how much time passed. Seconds? Minutes? However long it was, it was probably the most awkward part of her life.

"How long?" Homura asked as she turned to face the blushing redhead.

"I've felt this way for awhile now. I just needed to say something tonight." Kyoko sighed. "Look, if you don't want it, that's fine. I've said what I needed to say."

To the redhead's surprise, Homura started removing the ribbon and lifted up the lid to reveal the chocolates Kyoko had made. The quiet girl popped one into her mouth, finding that it actually tasted good. After chewing it some more, Homura recognised the familiar taste.

"Tomoe-san helped you out didn't she?"

Kyoko sheepishly nodded. "Yeah, I went to her for help on how to make these."

"Out of all the people you could've chosen for today, I sort of expected Tomoe-san to be one you'd pick."

"Well, I do like her. She's nice and everything, but she's like a sister to me."

"I see." Homura removed another piece of chocolate and handed it to Kyoko. "I'm sure you want one, don't you?"

The redhead didn't need to say as she took it and ate it almost immediately.

"You still haven't given me an answer." Kyoko stated after swallowing.

Kyoko saw that Homura was staring down at the box of chocolates the redhead had given her.

"I'll admit, out of everyone that could've given me something like this today, you were the last person I expected. However..."

Homura stared directly into Kyoko's eyes.

"...Is this how you really feel, or is it some joke you're pulling?"

The crimson haired girl didn't hesitate to answer. "No. This is not joke. I just..." The redhead gulped. "...I love you damnit."

Homura breath got caught in her throat when she heard that. Her violet orbs widening slightly. It was the first time anyone had actually shown her any sort of love. Homura's parents never did due to how frail she was. They threw her out on her own the first chance they got. Not even Madoka, someone who she spent over a hundred timelines trying to save had never shown her any semblance of love.

Homura knew she had some sort of attachment to the redhead. Whether or not it was anything significant was a fact that eluded the dark haired girl. She didn't know whether or not she wanted to take a chance to discover what those feelings were.

Homura stared up the sky once more. Her gaze watched the full moon that shined in the night. Homura's silence unnerved Kyoko more and more the longer it lasted. The redhead stuck a pocky in her mouth while she waited for Homura's answer.

"Kyoko...I still don't how to feel about this. I know you're more than a friend to me but..."

"It's okay. You don't need to answer if you don't want to-"

"No. I know this wasn't easy to say, and you deserve an answer. So..."

Homura planted her hand on Kyoko's, causing the pocky to fall out of her mouth as it gaped open slightly.

"...I'm willing, to give us a chance. Even if only to identify how I feel."

Kyoko had no clue on what to say next. A part of her believed this to be a dream she was having.

"I'll convince you that this was a good idea." Kyoko eventually said with a smug look. Homura's expression softened slightly at that.

The loud groan of a Wraith reached their ears. The two turned around to see a Wraith behind them. The brunette and redhead jumped out of the way of the Wraith as it fired a red beam from its mouth. The two transformed simultaneously as they landed on both sides of the white-cloaked enemy.

"Way to ruin the moment douchebag!"

Kyoko summoned her spear as Homura summoned her bow. An arrow and spear pierced the head of the Wraith from both sides. Red and violet explosions enveloped the Wraith.

"We should get started on hunt."

Kyoko nodded as Homura grew her wings. The raven haired girl felt Kyoko grabbing onto her arm.

"Well, if we're an item now, then we should be hunting these things together right?"

"If that's what you want. I do have one condition if we're going to be together though."

This took the redhead by surprise. "What's that." Kyoko was a little nervous as to what the condition was.

"Promise me that you won't die."

_Huh? That came out of nowhere._

Kyoko observed Homura's face to try and find any sign that the dark haired girl was joking. Kyoko found none. Homura was being completely serious about this.

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

_Someone who likes to commit suicide multiple times._ Homura thought to herself. It was clear from Homura's face that she wouldn't be satisfied until Kyoko agreed.

"Sure. I promise." Kyoko's grip tightened around Homura's arm. "I guess if you don't want me to die, then we should stick together."

Homura's lips curled into a smile.

"Thank you."

Her wings took the two of them above the city in search of Wraiths to destroy. Kyoko and Homura spent the rest of Valentines Day slaughtering the Wraiths of Mitakihara.

**Authors Note: This turned out way longer than I thought. I hope I was able to satisfy the small number of KyoHomu fans out there.**


End file.
